


Counting the Sun On Your Skin

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freckle counting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to Castiel counting his freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the Sun On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Own nothing, Kripke takes all
> 
> Transferring from tumblr

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes still closed. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was still dark and now he was hungry. Cas had a way of helping him exercise and burn calories. Luckily Sam hadn’t thought to ask just why Dean was always gorging himself and never gaining. Maybe he just didn’t want to have to find a recipe for brain bleach.

Dean opened his eyes and had he not been used to it by now, he’d probably have jerked away and pushed Castiel right out of his bed. That happened a few times but Cas was always quick to forgive him, just frowning and returning to bed with a look that said _you idiot I was there when you feel asleep why are you surprised?_ But Dean was surprised, because Cas was an angel and he could be off doing much more interesting things than watching Dean sleep.

Though to his credit he did think a few of his wet-dreams when Cas was there may not have been all on himself. If so, Cas was way kinkier than he would have thought. Apparently virginity didn’t mean naivety.

Dean’s brows knit together and he cleared his throat again, trying to work some of the sleep out of his system. “Cas, what are you doing?” His voice was still gruff, almost like Cas’.

Castiel didn’t say anything, just kept staring, but his eyes were darting all over his face. Dean rolled his eyes and began to move, but Cas’ firm hand on his jaw kept him in place. “Please, be still, Dean. I’m trying to count your freckles.”

Dean’s face broke out into a somewhat goofy grin in his tired state and for a moment he thought Cas was joking. But his face stayed close, his eyes darting all over. “You’re serious?”

“Of course. I have reached a count of 307 and I don’t want to lose count. I am nearly finished. Remain still.” Dean sighed but closed his eyes, letting Cas go about his task. He wasn’t sure why he warranted so much attention from the angel, but he wouldn’t complain. Well… okay, that was a lie. He’d complain a lot verbally, but he was never serious and he knew Cas knew that.

It just wasn’t easy to let others see what Cas did, that he finally felt safe and secure enough to take from someone instead of trying to give constantly. He let Cas give back to him and that was a terrifying thing to admit. Cas’ face gave way so a small, prideful smile. “The final count is 338, assuming overlapping freckles count as one.” Dean raised one eyebrow and opened his eyes, fixing Cas with a contemplative look. He wasn’t sure what had prompted that and it was a little weird. Cas’ head craned to the side, like it did when he wasn’t just burying it further into a pillow and his smile widened. Oh no, that wasn’t a good sign. “Dean, the last time you looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Dean face broke, laughter shaking his entire body. Castiel laughed with him, a softer and more expressive thing, rather than the violent shaking Dean had. Dean reached forward and pulled Castiel in for a kiss. “Shut up, dick.”


End file.
